1998 NHL Entry Draft
The 1998 NHL Entry Draft was held on June 27th at the Marine Midland Arena in Buffalo, New York. A total of 258 players were drafted. Draft Order Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 115. Jay Leach (D) - Phoenix Coyotes (from TAM) 116. Josh Blackburn (G) - San Jose Sharks (from NAS) 117. Jaroslav Spacek (D) - Florida Panthers (from SAN/FLA) 118. Mike Siklenka (D) - Washington Capitals 119. Anton But (F) - New Jersey Devils (from VAN) 120. Brent Gauvreau © - Calgary Flames (from ANA) 121. Curtis Rich (D) - Tampa Bay Lightning (from CGY) 122. Pat Leahy (RW) - New York Rangers 123. Jiri Dopita © - New York Islanders (from TOR) 124. Francis Belanger (LW) - Chicago Blackhawks(from NYI/CHI) 125. Erik Wendell (F) - Washington Capitals(from CHI) 126. Morgan Warren (RW) - Toronto Maple Leafs (from CHI/CAR) 127. Brandon Coalter (LW) - San Jose Sharks 128. Paul Elliott (D) - Edmonton Oilers 129. Robert Schnabel (D) - Phoenix Coyotes 130. Gavin McLeod (D) - Ottawa Senators 131. Tomas Kloucek (D) - New York Rangers 132. Andrei Bashkirov - Montreal Canadiens 133. Joe Rullier (D) - Los Angeles Kings 134. Rob Scuderi (D) - Pittsburgh Penguins (from BUF) 135. Andrew Raycroft (G) - Boston Bruins 136. David Jonsson (D) - Vancouver Canucks (from WAS) 137. Aaron Goldade © - Buffalo Sabres 138. Martin Beauchesne (D) - Nashville Predators (from COL) 139. Garrett Prosofsky © - Philadelphia Flyers (from VAN) 140. Rick Bertran (D) - Vancouver Canucks (from PIT) 141. K.C. Timmons (LW) - Colorado Avalanche (from STL) 142. Calle Steen (F) - Detroit Red Wings 143. Ryan Flinn (LW) - New Jersey Devils 144. Oleg Smirnov (F) - Edmonton Oilers (from NJD) 145. Mikael Samuelsson (F) - San Jose Sharks (from DAL) Round 6 146. Sergei Kuznetsov © - Tampa Bay Lightning 147. Craig Brunel(RW) - Nashville Predators 148. Chris Ovington (D) - Florida Panthers (from SAN/FLA) 149. Paul Cabana (F) - Vancouver Canucks 150. Trent Hunter (RW) - Anaheim Mighty Ducks 151. Adam Deleeuw (LW) - Detroit Red Wings 152. Gordie Dwyer (LW) - Montreal Canadiens (from CGY) 153. Pavel Patera (LW) - Dallas Stars (from NYR) 154. Allan Rourke (D) - Toronto Maple Leafs 155. Kevin Clauson(D) - New York Islanders 156. Kent Huskins (D) - Chicago Blackhawks 157. Brad Voth (D - St. Louis Blues (from CAR) 158. Jari Viuhkola © - Chicago Blackhawks (from SAN) 159. Trevor Ettinger (D) - Edmonton Oilers 160. Rickard Wallin © - Phoenix Coyotes 161. Chris Neil (RW) - Ottawa Senators (from CHI) 162. Andrei Markov © - Montreal Canadiens 163. Tomas Zizka (D) - Los Angeles Kings 164. Ales Kotalik (F) - Buffalo Sabres 165. Ryan Milanovic (LW) - Boston Bruins 166. Jonathan Pelletier (G) - Chicago Blackhawks (from WAS) 167. Alexander Ryazantsev (D) - Colorado Avalanche 168. Antero Niittymäki (G) - Philadelphia Flyers 169. Jan Fadrny © - Pittsburgh Penguins 170. Andrei Trochinsky © - St. Louis Blues 171. Pavel Datsyuk © - Detroit Red Wings 172. Jacques Lariviere (LW) - New Jersey Devils 173. Niko Kapanen © - Dallas Stars Round 7 174. Brett Allan (F) - Tampa Bay Lightning 175. Cam Ondrik(G) - Philadelphia Flyers (from NAS) 176. B.J. Kethceson (D) - Florida Panthers 177. Vincent Malts (RW) - Vancouver Canucks 178. Jesse Fibiger (D) - Anaheim Mighty Ducks 179. Nathan Foster (D) - Washington Senators (from CGY) 180. Stefan Lundqvist (RW) - New York Rangers 181. Jonathan Gagnon © - Toronto Maple Leafs 182. Evgeny Korolev (D) - New York Islanders 183. Tyler Arnason © - Chicago Blackhawks 184. Donald Smith © - Carolina Hurricanes 185. Robert Mulick (D) - San Jose Sharks 186. Mike Morrison (G) - Edmonton Oilers 187. Erik Westrum © - Phoenix Coyotes 188. Michel Periard (D) - Ottawa Senators 189. Andrei Kruchinin (D) - Montreal Canadiens 190. Tommi Hannus © - Los Angeles Kings 191. Brad Moran © - Buffalo Sabres 192. Radek Duda (RW) - Calgary Flames (from BOS) 193. Rastislav Stana (G) - Washington Capitals 194. Oak Hewer © - Tampa Bay Lightning (from COL) 195. Tomas Divisek (F) - Philadelphia Flyers 196. Joel Scherban © - Pittsburgh Penguins 197. Brad Twordik © - St. Louis Blues 198. Jeremy Goetzinger (D) - Detroit Red Wings 199. Erik Jensen (F) - New Jersey Devils 200. Scott Perry © - Dallas Stars Round 8 201. Craig Murray © - Montreal Canadiens (from TAM) 202. Martin Bartek(LW) - Nashville Predators 203. Ian Jacobs (RW) - Florida Panthers 204. Craig Mischler © - Vancouver Canucks 205. David Bernier (RW) - Anaheim Mighty Ducks 206. Jonas Frögren (D) - Calgary Flames 207. Johan Witehall (LW) - New York Rangers 208. Jaroslav Svoboda (RW) - Carolina Hurricanes (from TOR) 209. Frederik Brind'Amour (G) - New York Islanders 210. Sean Griffin (D) - Chicago Blackhawks 211. Mark Kosick © - Carolina Hurricanes 212. Jim Fahey (D) - San Jose Sharks 213. Christian Lefebvre (D) - Edmonton Oilers 214. Justin Hansen (RW) - Phoenix Coyotes 215. Dwight Wolfe (D) - Toronto Maple Leafs (from OTT) 216. Michael Ryder (RW) - Montreal Canadiens 217. Jim Henkel © - Los Angeles Kings 218. David Moravec (LW) - Buffalo Sabres 219.Curtis Valentine (LW) - Vancouver Canucks (from BOS) 220. Mike Farrell (D) - Washington Capitals 221. Daniel Hulak (D) - Tampa Bay Lightning (from COL) 222. Lubomir Pistek (RW) - Philadelphia Flyers 223. Sergey Verenkin (RW) - Ottawa Senators (from SAN) 224. Mika Lehto (G) - Pittsburgh Penguins 225. Yevgeny Pastukh (LW) - St. Louis Blues 226. David Petrasek (D) - Detroit Red Wings 227. Marko Ahosilta © - New Jersey Devils 228. Mikhail Travnicek (F) - Toronto Maple Leafs (from DAL) Round 9 229. Chris Lyness (D) - Tampa Bay Lightning 230. Karlis Skrastins (D) - Nashville Predators 231. Adrian Wischser © - Florida Panthers 232. Jason Metcalfe (D) - Vancouver Canucks 233. Pelle Prestberg (LW) - Anaheim Mighty Ducks 234. Kevin Mitchell (D) - Calgary Flames 235. Jan Mertzig (D) - New York Rangers 236. Sergei Rostov (D) - Toronto Maple Leafs 237. Ben Blais (D) - New York Islanders 238. Alexandre Couture (LW) - Chicago Blackhawks 239. Brent McDonald © - Carolina Hurricanes 240. Andrei Yershov (D) - Chicago Blackhawks (from SAN) 241. Maxim Spiridonov (RW) - Edmonton Oilers 242. Jason Doyle (RW) - New York Islanders (from PHO) 243. Petr Hubacek © - Philadelphia Flyers 244. Toby Petersen © - Pittsburgh Penguins 245. Andreas Andersson (G) - Mighty Ducks of Anaheim 246. Rastislav Pavlikovsky © - Ottawa Senators 247. Darcy Harris (RW) - Montreal Canadiens 248. Matthew Yeats (RW) - Los Angeles Kings 249. Edo Terglav (RW) - Buffalo Sabres 250. Radek Matejovsky (RW) - New York Islanders (from BOS) 251. Blake Evans - Washington Capitals 252. Martin Cibak © - Tampa Bay Lighting (from COL) 253. Bruno St. Jacques (D) - Philadelphia Flyers 254. Matt Hussey © - Pittsburgh Penguins 255. Johnny Pohl © - St. Louis Blues 256. Petja Pietilainen © - Detroit Red Wings 257. Ryan Held © - New Jersey Devils 258. Sergei Skrobat (D) - Philadelphia Flyers (from DAL) See also *1998 NHL Expansion Draft *1998-99 NHL season *List of NHL first overall draft choices *List of NHL players References *HockeyDatabase NHL Entry Draft Category:Drafts Category:NHL Drafts